The Airport
by twilightluver2013
Summary: Jasper's POV of taking Bella to the airport to meet Edward.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything having to do with Twilight. That is all Stephenie Meyer.

The Airport

Alice and I brought Bella to the airport. Edward was flying to Phoenix from Seattle to get Bella and take her somewhere. Alice and I are going to Bella's mother's house to make sure that the tracker didn't get to her mother. Bella didn't like us doing that for her. Whenever she thought of it, it made her nervous. She didn't want us to get hurt.

Bella had been feeling very strange lately. I would have thought that seeing Edward again would make her happy. It was probably having the tracker after her that made her feel this way, but she didn't this way before I left the hotel room.

Her voice broke through my thoughts, "I think I'll eat now."

Alice stood up but she objected, "Could Jasper come instead? I'm feeling a little…"

I stood up and Alice sat back down. I put my hand on the small of her back and guided her to the food area. She didn't find any interest in any of the first few cafes. When we rounded the corner she saw the ladies' room and asked, "Do you mind? I'll only be a minute."

"I'll wait here," I said, and I watched her go through the door.

"Jasper," I heard Alice say form around the corner. "Jasper, the restroom has two exits. She's leaving Stop her!"

I ran thought the door at vampire speed and followed her scent through the other exit. She was already in the elevator when I reached it and was probably running through the doors of the entrance. I ran down the stairs and out the entrance doors, pulling my hood up. I followed her scent along the sidewalk. Her scent stopped at the edge of the road; she must have gotten in a car. I went back to Alice, to meet Edward's fury.

I got to the terminal a few minutes before Edward, Emmett and Carlisle got off the plane. When he did, Alice and I found him quickly. He was confused as to why Bella wasn't there, and then Alice must've shown him her visions because he was very angry.

I said, "I followed her scent to the end of the road, but it cut off. I'm so sorry, Edward. I should've kept better track of her."

To my surprise, he wasn't as angry as I thought he would be. Naturally he would be a little mad. He left the most important thing to him in our care, and we let her get away.

Instead, he felt anguish; that was quite understandable. He pulled up his hood and ran outside. We followed him and after we got away from the airport, we stole a car to get to the only place she could be: the ballet studio.

We all ran in there and found James drinking Bella's blood. Edward pulled him off of her and Emmett and I grabbed him. We started a fire then started pulling him apart and throwing the pieces in the fire; the only way to kill a vampire. The scent of blood disturbed my thought process and I almost lost my concentration.

As soon as we were done, I ran outside so the bloodlust wouldn't overcome me. After a few minutes, Edward came out of the burning studio, carrying a sleeping Bella in his arms. She was all right. Edward and Carlisle took her to the hospital. Emmett and I decided to head back to Forks. Alice, Edward, and Carlisle stayed in Phoenix until Bella was ready to go home. Our family is all together again.


	2. flames

Sorry to all who thought that this was an update, but I really want to say something right now. If you don't like my little one-shot, one of the very first ones I have ever written, then don't review saying something that would really piss me off. I'm under enough stress right now and I don't need that kind of thing. I will delete any future reviews, if I get any, that disses my story in any way. And just for your information, I wrote this thing for one of my best friends and she loved it. So what you think doesn't matter in the slightest. It is nice to know if you think my writing is good, but don't criticize it. If you do, you're either being a prick or an ass, and I will not waste my energy on you, so F**K YOU!

Now that my rant is over, thank you to all whom _**kindly**_ reviewed to this story. I appreciate every _**good**_ word you wrote. Anyway, check out some of my apparently better stories (they didn't get any flames). I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm working on Hey Yo and then My New Life. I have finals week this week then a dance recital, but I'll try to write as much as I can now that I'm finally getting out of school.


End file.
